Hard life
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: What if Lauren never left care 4 years ago, how has and how will her life change, especially when a special man comes into her life. Lauren and Joey- COMPLETE
1. New guy

**New story, trying to make this different to any other story. Hope you like it. Please review. **

**R&R**

**The age gap between Joey and Lauren is round about 2years. **

HARD LIFE

CHAPTER 1- NEW GUY

LAUREN POV

16years old i was now the oldest living in this care home. I had been here 4years, mom and dad had tried to get me out, they were desperate to get me home but i couldn't go back there. After everything that had happened in such a short period of my life, i couldn't face going back there for even more drama. I had a room of my own and life was happy. Besides going to school i didn't really do much with my life, when i got back from school i usually drew or looked after the younger kids, the youngest being just 3months old. They usually got fostered really quick, compared to the children that where 8/9. Due to new rules you had to stay in care until you were 18, they got rid of the half way house, which meant i had 2years to go before a house of my own.

I leave school in 2weeks, before i start Walford collage which i managed to get into. Mom and dad had split up because of dad's secret wife, Kristy was now pregnant and so was mom with Phil Mitchell's baby, they were getting on well together and wanting to move in together before the baby came. They both constantly sent me money, that was the only good thing about them being apart i got double the amount.

JOEY POV

Being 17years old was hard, i turned 18 in 4months which means i was now making my way into care for 4 months. It was all because of my dad. He hit my mom that bad that she got killed and now my dad is serving a life sentence in prison. My younger sister Alice is staying with my nan, i had a choose to stay there but choose against it. I was studding at collage, but was leaving in a few weeks time. I wasn't going to go to university i wasn't really sure what i wanted to do, anything that gave me money i suppose.

I stood outside the building, i wasn't looking forward to being here, and there wasn't much about it. You could say it was about 3houses put together, with thousands of windows. I chucked my bag over my shoulder before following my social worker inside not expecting much.

LAUREN POV

I had heard that there was someone new coming today, i didn't know anything about them. Gender, age nothing. I expect it will be another little one.

'Lauren?' i heard my name be shout, i sighed as i made my way downstairs, and that's when my eyes clicked with him. He was gorgeous, his hair, his eyes, his muscles, everything about him. I moved my eyes and they met with him i could see him looking me up and down and a blush appearing on my face, to which he smirked at.

I turned to face Tracy, she was in charge of this place 'Yer' i asked her trying not to make eye contact with this sexy human being

'I would like you to meet Joey?' she said

'Hi.' I said happily shaking his hand.

'Hey.' He said back

'This is your cousin.' She then said.

'Cousin?' i managed to get out

'Yer, your dad's brother.' She said

I was in shock this gorgeous boy in front of me was my cousin, i looked at his face he looked just as shocked as me.

We were cousins.

**Sorry it is only short; this chapter is mainly letting you get to know the background. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Getting to know you

**Thank you for the reviews, here is another chapter for you, longer chapter for you tonight. Will try and update this every other day. Review and let me know what you think**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 2- GETTING TO KNOW YOU

LAUREN POV

After the awkward introductions of being cousins i was giving the great job of having to show him around, i mean what could be better i thought sarcasatly

'Come on then.' I said trying to look as happy as possible but without looking into his eyes.

'His room is two down from yours.' Tracey told me

'Brilliant.' I muttered. I took him up to his room before showing him round the rest of the house. I heard Harry crying and went and picked him up, he was only 3months, but i practically looked after him 24/7.

'What's the matter?' I said, bouncing Harry up and down on my hip

'So who is this then?' Joey said, cooing over the baby

'This is Harry.' I said kissing his head.

'Is he yours?' Joey asked

'No, just another child that don't have a mom or dad.' I said 'Fancy going to the park? Take Harry with us?' i wasn't sure how he was going to respond

'Yer come on then.' He said taking Harry from me. 'Where is his pushchair?

'Erm by the door.' I said. Could this human being really be this good with babies. 'Trace me and Joey are taking Harry to the park.' I shouted before we left the door. We walked along towards the park, the nearest park was the nearest was the one in Walford, it was weird going back to Walford, i had been to the park loads before i take Harry all the time, but i couldn't imagine moving back to the square.

'So how come you ended up in care? Been in there long?' he asked

'Erm, been in there 4years, ran over my dad so got put into care and couldn't face moving back home, what about you?' i asked

'Wow? Is your dad ok?' he asked, i could tell he had purposely ignored my question.

'Yer he is fine, so are you going to ignore the question or answer it?' i asked again

'My dad, well Derek had been beating my mom up for years, since i was 7, about a month ago he beat her that hard that he killed her, he has not been given life in prison.' He said

'Im sorry.' Was all i managed to say

'Hey, you never knew i mean we have only just met surely the conversation should be happy.' He said smiling

'I suppose.' I told him picking Harry up from the pram.

'So where did you use to live before?' he asked

'See the house over there, up the steps with the black steps, with number 5 on.' i said

'Yer.' He replied

'There.' I said

'Really?' He said he really sounded interested.

'Yep, so where did you use to live?' i asked

'In a house.' He said smiling

'Ha Ha very funny, no really.' I said

'Erm it is about 15minute drive from here.'' He said, as i was about to ask him something else Abi came running over. She was the only person i had kept in contact with, i had never met Oscar, seen a few pictures but he was only 3. Abi had been with Jay now for about 6months, you could tell they would be together forever, even at 14 you could tell she loved him.

'Lo.' She shouted, running towards me stopping when she saw what and who was with me. 'OMG, who is this little cutie.' Abi said cooing over Harry.

'This is Harry.' I replied

'You didn't Lo, Harry is yours and this is the dad right?' Abi said, she sounded quite excited. I tried not to laugh but it just came out, but boy would i love for it to be true.

'No Abs, this is Harry he lives with me and this is Joey our cousin.' I said, i watched as Abi face turned pink.

'Sorry.' She said

'It's fine.' I said

'Didn't you say he was our cousin? Abi asked

'Yer he is Dad's brother, not uncle Jack, Dads other brother.' I said

'Hey.' She said to him 'Look Lo, we are going to go, i've got to get back to school.'

'Skiving are we Miss Branning must rub in the family.' I said both of us laughing.

'I will see you soon yer?' she said hugging me.

'Bye Abs.' I said.

'So that your sister then?' Joey asked

'Yer, got 3 sort off and 2 on the way. My mom and dad have split up and both have one on the way, and got Abi who you just met, then there is Oscar who is 3 and then i had a older brother called Bradley.' I said

'Had?' he asked

'Yer he died, protecting his wife.' I said.

We talked for hours and hours, it seemed like we had known each other all our life, we just seem to click, that attraction was still there with us, i mean we would always have these eye contacts that seemed to last a life time, only the stupidest things would break us apart whether it was Harry crying, or the wind blowing.

I could tell that me and Joey were going to get on well, very well.


	3. Moments click

Thank you for the reviews, this has had such a good response and it only has 2 chapters. Here is the next chapter, sorry it is short next update and longer chapter Friday

R&R

CHAPTER 3- MOMENTS CLICK

Over the next 2 weeks me and Joey have got closer and closer. We seem to spend every day together; i had finished school 2days ago, so didn't have much to do in the day so was nice to spend it with Joey. Walking down the stairs having just got dressed i noticed Joey sitting on the sofa staring into space.

'Hello earth to Joey?' i said as i walked in and sat down next to him placing my legs on top of his

'Yer?' he asked breaking out of his trance

'You seem in another world.' I said

'Nope im all yours.' He said

'Good, so what you doing today?' i asked

'Depends what you are doing?' he said

'I don't know what im going to do when you leave in a few months.' I said

'Hey, don't worry babe you still have me for 3months and 2weeks.' he replied

'Are you counting down till you are leaving?' i asked

'Maybe.' He replied, brilliant so the boy i couldn't get enough of couldn't wait to leave. I slapped him across the arm. 'What was that for?'

'For saying you couldn't wait to leave.' I replied

'Yer to get out of here, but you can't get away from me that easily, i expect daily visits.' He said

'Oh you do, do you.' I replied

'Yer and there will be consequences if you don't.' He replied

'Oh yer, like what?' i said back quickly.

'Like this.' He said leaning forward and began to tickle me, i couldn't help but squeal i was so tickerliss anywhere that you would tickle me i would laugh.

'STOP.' I shouted but he ignored and did it even more, i needed a way to get back and quick. I began to start pulling his ear and nose, watching as he shouted out in pain only for my trickerling to get worse. By the time he had finally stopped i was crying i had laughed so much, i then realised he was on top of me. i didnt want him to move.

'Well.' He said as he stayed in that position

'Well.' I replied, he then used the tip of his thumb to rub away the tears that had fallen; there was a connection between us. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I watched as our eyes locked and i moved further forwards.

JOEY POVS

I couldn't move off of on top of Lauren, it was like we were glued together. I moved away the tears that had fallen when she ended up crying because she laughed so much. Our eyes then locked and she began to move further away.

I reluctantly pulled away, i needed to sneeze and didn't want to sneeze on her, i turned back to her and watched as she bolted away and up the stairs followed by her door slamming shut.

Nice one Joey really messed this one up.


	4. Avoiding

_**Thank you for the reviews, sorry this isn't posted till late. Next update on Sunday**_

_**R&R**_

_CHAPTER 4- AVOIDING _

_LAUREN POV_

_I had spent the last week trying to avoid Joey as much as i could. I spent most of the time outside of the house. Whether it was visiting Whitney, we had been best friends since little school. But most of the time i spent with Harry, i would constantly take him out day after day. _

_JOEY POV_

_Lauren had been avoiding me for a week now, i keep trying to get through to her but she won't listen, she just keeps saying sorry. It's me that should be saying sorry i was the one that needed to sneeze. I just wish i could speak to her; i needed to do something, prove to her that i really wanted to kiss her_

_LAUREN POV_

_I had just taken Harry to the park with Whitney. It was a nice day, spent the day feeding the ducks, yes he was only 3momths but i loved pushing him round in his pushchair and watching people cooing over him. _

'_Lauren.' I heard him say, that voice. Every time i heard it._

'_What?' i snapped back at him_

'_Can we talk?' he said _

'_There is nothing to talk about.' I said back _

'_But there is though.' He said back_

'_What, that i was the stupid one, that i thought i would try and kiss. But guess what he is my cousin and he pulled away.' I said back to him_

'_If you let me explain you will understand it wasn't like that.' He said back to me_

'_What explain that you don't like me, you just want to be friends with me.' i said back_

'_No.' He began to say something else but i interrupted him_

'_No, so you don't want to know me at all, well guess what that is fine because you get to leave this place in 3months time.' I said beginning to walk upstairs with Harry._

'_Lauren wait.' He said _

'_What now Joey.' i said back, he said nothing 'Enjoy your life Joey.' i then said, i carried on walking upstairs tears flying down my face. I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me, before slidding down the door. I still had Harry in my arms, i watched as his eyes opened and closed, you could tell he was ready to sleep. After sitting there watching him, i began to think about me and Joey. What would happen if we weren't cousins? I mean i really like him and i know he doesn't feel the same. I slowly stood up and began to walk to Harry's room to put him in his cot, they had found a family for him, and he would be leaving in about 2weeks. i mean i see children go everyday but it is different with Harry, he meant so much to me, i can't lose contact with him. _

_Another week had passed and i hadn't seen Joey all week. Apparently he had been getting up earlier to go to work and coming back later. Once you turn 16 you can have a key, and as long as you are back from midnight then it is ok. It was just turning 10 and i needed a walk, not seeing Joey for a week had really affected me. i put on my converse before walking out hte house, it was dark now, i began to walk towards the park and sat on the bench, the bench were me and Joey took Harry the first day he got here. I felt someone com and sit next i knew instantly who it was. I stood up and began to walk away._

_JOEY POV _

_I saw Lauren sat on the bench we took Harry the first day i got here, i saw her shuffle before she stood up and began to walk away._

'_Lauren.' I shouted to her, she turned round; i was so grateful for that. One she was listening to me and two she couldn't go that way it wasn't safe._

'_What do you want?' She snapped back to me_

'_If you are going to listen to one thing im about to say don't go that way, if you are going to walk away, walk past me.' i said_

'_Why?' she asked back_

'_Please just listen to me.' i said_

'_Why?' she asked again_

'_It's not safe.' i told her_

'_Look Joey im 16 im perfectly capable of walking home, cya.' She said before carrying on walking, i couldn't let her walk, but my feet were glued to the floor, i watched as she turned the corner, my feet began to move again, i started running. Then i stopped dead in my tracks as i heard the gun shot go off._


	5. Consequences

**Thank you for the reviews on this story. It has had such a good response. Next update on Tuesday.**

**Im gutted about the soap awards, i was so sad when i found out. But can't wait to watch it tonight as we will defernatly see them. Didn't Jacqueline look beautiful and David looking as good as ever. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 5- CONSEQUENCES

JOEY POV

As soon as i heard the gun shot i bolted to the direction Lauren had headed. I was so scared of what i was going to find. I ran round the corner and saw her there on the floor, i could see blood. I began to panic, i i pulled out my phone dialling 999 before running over.

LAUREN POV

I had just got to the end of the park when the gun shot went off, i weren't sure whether to run back to Joey, what if it was him who was hurt, what if the man was still out there. I slowly began to walk back the way i had come. Expecting the worse.

JOEY POV

As i made it over to the person i thought was Lauren, i saw the girl, i sort of sighed with relief that it wasn't Joey, but then it hit me this person is someone's daughter, sister, girlfriend. I knelt down in front of her, she must only be about 14. She had been shot in the chest, i felt for a pulse but there was nothing, she was gone.

LAUREN POV

I started to worry, i didn't know what was happening, then i saw him, he was knelt down by a girl. Tears started to fall down my face i weren't sure if i was crying because this girl had been shot or because Joey was ok. He looked up and saw my stood there.

'Lauren.' He said standing up.

'Joey.' i said back to him, before i ran up to him. He picked me up and my legs went naturally round his waist. 'Are you ok.' I said after a few seconds

'Yer im fine, are you ok.' He said back, moving the tears away with his thumb.

'Im good, i was so worried about you Lo, i thought that was you.' He said motioning me towards the girl. I looked at her.

'Is she.' I couldn't get the last word out, but Joey nodded in response. More tears fell from my face, it finally hitting me how realistic the situation was.

'Hey, it's alright.' He told me

'No, it's not, she needs help. We can save her life. You do that thing CPS or something.' I told him. We couldn't just leave her. Joey put me down, i knelt down in front of the girl, i recognised her straight away, she goes to my school. But was in 2 years below. Year 9 i think. I wanted to try and do CPS but where she had been shot it was not possible.

'Joey, i need something to stop the bleeding.' I told Joey.

'Even if you stop the bleeding it's not going to help, she has gone Lauren.' He told me

'Have you called an ambulance? At least let me have your jacket so she can stay warm.' I told him sighing that i knew he was right and there was nothing we could do.

'Yes, first thing i did.' He told me while passing me his jacket

I just sat there looking at this girl she didn't deserve to die. No-one deserves this. A few minutes later and an ambulance turned up, they told us there was nothing we could of done to save her, they said the shot killed her. We went to the hospital with her, as we would have to identify her when we was there, to conform that was the person we found, we also had to be questioned by the police. Me and Joey were sat in the hospital waiting room when something hit me.

'Joey?' i said

'Yer.' He replied looking at me

'Why did you say it was not safe to walk that way? Did you know someone had a gun.' I said sitting up straighter to look at him

'I didn't know they had a gun, but i knew they were there.' He told me sighing

'So you know who it is then?' i asked in hopeful they could find the person that did this.

'Not exactly sort of.' He told me

'What do you mean, not exactly sort of.' I asked him, he didn't reply. 'You were part of it wasn't you? That's why you haven't been in the house till late the past week.' I said even more annoyed at him

'I wasn't part of it, they wanted me, i was the one who was meant to get shot tonight not her.' He said looking down.

'Why?' i snapped back at him

'I got talking to a guy, i was really down you wouldn't let me explain about the kiss situation, i needed to sneeze and i wasn't going to sneeze in his face. I told him about you he seemed really genuine, then we meet up with a few of friends, they wanted to be part of their gang but i said no straight away. They then threatened me saying that if i don't they will kill you, i wasn't going to let that happen to you Lauren, i really like you, like a lot. I couldn't lose you. I recognised one of them they were part of my dad's gang so i knew that he would have something to do with it. They made me go on different trips, going to different places every night.' He told me

'Drugs?' i said quite shocked at what he was telling me

'Yer, had to go to different clubs that is why i wouldn't be back to late, but i told them i couldn't do it no more, i couldn't risk it no more i had already nearly been caught twice. They said that i would regret it. I received a text from them yesterday saying 'you're dead first.' Then one earlier, telling me to watch my back, that's why i didn't want you to go that way,' he said, tears were already falling down my face.

'You have to tell this to the police.' She said standing up

'If i do, i go to prison.' He told me

'Why you haven't done anything wrong.' I said move tears falling

'Dealing drugs.' He told me

'But they threatened you they made you do it.' I said

'But i still did it Lauren, and i regret it. I can't go to prison; i can't be in the same place as him.' He said as tears began to fell.

'It's going to be fine, i promise.' I said pulling him into a hug. 'You know i thought it was you who was shot earlier, i was so scared.' I told him

'It still could be.' He mumbled, expecting me not to hear.

'It's not going to be ok, we can get this sorted, we can work it out together.'


	6. I do care

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, can't believe the response i have for this story, next update on Thursday**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 6- I DO CARE

JOEY POV

I was so glad that Lauren understands me, i was so worried she wouldn't, i could lose this girl i mean i have fallen in love with her. As much as i want Lauren to help me, i don't, i can't, i won't let her get into trouble, it's not far on her. We arrived back at the home an hour later, ready for the questioning we were about to be faced with.

'Lauren, Joey where have you been?' Tracey asked, as we walked through the door.

'Went for a walk, didn't realise the time.' Lauren said, she told me that she would speak because she had known her so long so would be able to win her round

'Are you sure that's it? Nothing else you are meant to be telling me?' she asked, but this time looking at me

'No, just went for a walk. Had an argument earlier, so went for a walk to sort it out.' I told her, in hope she would believe us

'Ok, did you sort it out?' she asked

'Yer, everything is fine.' Lauren replied

'Right ok, go to bed both of you did you know its 12.15?' she said

'That late?' i said trying to ask shocked

'Yer.' She said letting us both walk past. We both moved quickly up the stairs, before we both went into Lauren's room, being on the same floor, made it a lot easier.

LAUREN POV

After managing to get past Tracey, we both went into my room, knowing we had to come up with something, im glad we sorted everything out, as i don't think i could of gone through it all on my own. Plus im glad he didn't mention the kiss, that wasn't a kiss but bad situation.

'So, what are we going to do?' Joey asked, as he sat next to me on my bed

'We need to come up with something, i mean they may not of arrested anyone yet, but if they do will they grass you up?' i asked him

'They shouldn't do because they will also grass themselves up in another charge.' He told me

'They you are in the clear then?' i said in hopeful

'No, because if i tell the police the gun shot was aimed at me, then they go into why.' He told me

'Well don't tell them then?' i said as if it was an obvious answer

'It's not that simple.' He stated

'Why can't you tell me, im trying to help you and it's like you have given in already.' I shouted before standing up, no one would here my shouting because we were at the highest point in the house.

'Yer and i appreciate your help, but we can't just lie to the police.' He said standing up too

'Why can't we?' i said

'If i lie to the police, then i go to prison, but if you also lie to the police then you go to prison, i can't let that happen.' he told me moving closer towards me

'I don't care.' I stated

'Well i do Lauren, i care a lot about you, im not letting you lie to the police.' He said, did he really just say that.

'And i care about you; i don't want you to go to prison.' I blurted out, even though it was the truth, i didn't expect it to come out

'What are we going to do then?' He said rubbing his hand up and down my arm

'First.' I said

'First.' He replied

'Shh , let me think.' I told him

'You sure that's wise?' he said, as i hit him across the chest, it hurting me more than him.

'Why don't you tell them that it was aimed for you, because you refused to do a job for them, you then grass them up and they go to prison and all our problems are solved.' I said

'You think it's that simple?' he asked

'Well you think of a suggestion then Einstein.' I snapped back

'Calm down babe.' He told me, did he just call me babe?

'Sorry.' I mumbled

'What was that i can't hear you?' he said with a hint of laughter in his voice

'Sorry.' I said a little louder

'Was that Lauren Branning apologising?' he said back

'Ha ha.' I replied back to him. 'We need to sort something out.'

'Why don't you just tell the truth, but say you didn't know about what i had done, just say what you saw, and i will deal with everything else.' He told me

'But you could go to prison.' I said

'Im not going to, everything will be ok.' He told me

'Promise?' i asked

'Promise.'


	7. Together?

**Thank you for the reviews, not sure when the next update will be because i have got more coursework and im on holiday next week. Will be back to regular updates in about a week and a half. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 7- TOGETHER?

LAUREN POV

Joey had promised me that everything was going to be ok, he told me to tell the truth, but what if he went to prison for it? Walking down the stairs the next morning i walking into the kitchen seeing two police officers sat there.

'Lauren.' Tracey said

'Yer.' I said back

'Police officers would like a word with you.' she said motioning me to sit down next to her, why did she have to be there?

'Can we go somewhere privet?' i asked still stood up

'Yes, come on.' Tracey replied

'No, i meant just me and the police officers.' I said

'Oh ok.' She said, she looked quite hurt but i don't know why? I didn't want her noising in my business; they were here to talk to me not her. Walking into the office, i sat down on the first sofa, and they sat opposite me. we were just about to start when there was a knock at the door and surprise surprise Tracey was stood there.

'Tea? Coffee?' she asked

'Tracey, can't you just leave me alone, i just want to talk to them.' I said getting annoyed

'Yes, sorry.' She said you could tell she was a little embarrassed. Now i had the question did i tell the truth or not?

JOEY POV

Sitting up in my room, i had just spoke to the police officers, i told them the truth, i told them what i was forced to do. Now i know that i couldn't live here it wasn't safe, not just for me but everyone that lives here. I couldn't halm them in their own home, as much as i had fallen in love with Lauren and how much i wanted to spend my life with her, i knew i couldn't i had to make the right choice and leave her, i had to protect her. They would have seen her face by now, they would of seen her with me. All i had to do now was hope Lauren told the truth. Looking around at the room i moved in only a month ago once was full of all my things now, only selecting the best of the things to take with me. Mostly was clothes and toiletries i need but there was a small album with about 10photos in of me and Lauren. Memories that i knew i was going to keep.

LAUREN POV

Doing what Joey said i told the police the truth, i just had to hope that he had worked something out or he would go to prison, for something he didn't do. Walking back up the stairs as quickly as i could to avoid any conversation with Tracey i made it to Joey's room. Knocking on the door, i got no response no doubt, expecting him to have his earphones in i walked in. There he was sat there with his earphones, writing something down. Looking up he noticed i had come in. Quickly he put the paper down and both our eyes locking, as i followed his eyes i noticed a bag.

'What's with the bag?' i asked

'Erm, just a few things im getting rid of.' He said back

'Don't lie to me Joey.' i shouted

'Ok, im leaving. I grassed up all the guys they will be after me, they are going to kill me. i can't stay here.' He said back

'So you are going to leave me.' i snapped back

'I don't want to.' He replied

'But you was going to wasn't you?' i said back, my voice still rather loud. I couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going leave me after he promised everything would be ok.

'Im sorry Lauren.' He said standing up

'You promised, you promised everything is going to be ok.' I said, tears falling down my face

'And it will.' He said moving closer towards me

'But it's not though because you are not going to be here.' I said

'You can still keep in contact.' He said

'But is not going to be the same, i love you.' i told him, the last bit of the sentence being a whisper

'And i love you too, and im going to protect you.' he said moving further forward

'Then let me come with you.' i said, i looked at his shocked face i was quite shocked myself

'I don't know Lauren.' He said sighing

'Please look, it can work. You can drive right?' i asked

'Lauren, im only 17.' He said

'18, in two months, how was your thinking of getting away, by having a nice little walk.' I said sarcastically

'We can get the train, go up north? I have always wanted to go to Wales, i love the accent.' I said

'Are you serious?' he asked

'Course. Now come on. Let's go!' i said, walking out the door and into my room. Getting the bag from under my bed, i started shoving different clothes, a toiletries bag and about 60different charges, half of them i probably don't know what they are, but i will probably need them

'Ready?' i asked him

'Yer, just let me do one thing.' He said

'Ok.' I replied, i watched as he moved forward and stopped when he was in front of me, before he crashed my lips on top of me. i responded straight away, it felt so magical. After a few minutes we pulled away. Both of us smiling.

'Ready.' He said.

We left and made our way towards the tube station getting on we got the tube into London, before boarding a train to Wales. The only destination we knew was Cardiff everywhere else was going to be a surprise. The journey was so peaceful everything seemed to be perfect. That was until there were 3 large explosions.


	8. Saving lives, Saving eachother

**Sorry for no update the last couple of days, longer chapter for you today to make up for it. Will post again on Tuesday, but going on holiday so will not update again then till the Sunday/Monday **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 8- SAVING LIVES, SAVING EACH OTHER

LAUREN POV

I slowly opened my eyes, i was now lay on the floor still in the train, looking around me i was covered in rubble, it was pitch black but you could make out the smoke swirling around me. i put my hand to my forehead feeling something there, it felt like blood. Sitting up a little i moved the rubble of my chest, i had to get out and find Joey.

JOEY POV

Slowly moving around, i felt the cold hard ground, opening one eye at a time i saw i was outside, somehow i had managed et outside the train. Slowly sitting up i looked what was in front of me. There was people lying there some moving some not, there were screams of people coming from everywhere and the sounds of crying. Then there was the train, it was now on its side, there was smoke coming from everywhere. i slowly got up needing to find Lauren.

I wasn't sure where to start i didn't know which coach we was on. Thinking back to getting on i remembered we weren't at the front, im sure we was towards the middle. Thinking logically i started with the carriage closest towards me, finding a little hole i began to climb through there, completely unaware as to what i was about to see. It was pitch black, all you could hear was piercing screams, moving around it began to get quieter the furriest i walked into the middle of the carriage, it was then i stopped hearing a murmuring of a cry. Reaching for my phone out my pocket i put on the flash light bending down it was there i saw a tiny, it was in blanket in its mothers arm, moving down i knew i needed to help them. Feeling the women i felt a pulse, i started with the baby first, it was a little boy must of been only a few months old. I picked him up and began to move to the whole i came in, i was still going to find Lauren but i also had to help people.

'Hello.' I shouted over to a man who appeared to also be pulling people out

'Alight mate.' He said

'Yer look, take him im going back to get the mother.' I told him

'Are you ok?' he asked

'Yer im fine, just want everyone out ok.' I told him while passing him the baby. Moving back inside i walked back over to the women this time she was awake.

'Where is my baby?' she asked worriedly

'Don't worry i got him out, now it's your turn.' I said

'Ok thank you so, so much.' She told me

'It's fine, i just want to get as many people as i can out.' I told her. I slowly lifted her up and moved towards the gap.

'Right ok, i need you to push yourself up so you are sat on the top of the train and then i can help you down.' I told her

'Ok.' She said, i managed to get her to the top. I then pulled myself to the top; i was quickly joined by the same person.

'I've got her.' He told me, i got down and looked around me, there was people helping each other, everything was trying to do something to help. Keeping my eyes open i kept looking round for Lauren she wasn't there.

LAUREN POV

Managing to move the rubble of my stomach i was not sat up properly looking around me, it was darkness there was no escape route, i looked next to me to see a girl, she must be about 7/8. She just smiled at me.

'Are you ok?' i asked her

'Yer but i don't think my mommy is.' She said 'She won't wake up.'

'Well what is your name?' i asked her, i didn't want to show any concern that her mom could be dead.

'Im Holly.' She said

'Ok, Holly. How about i get this rubble of my legs and we go and have a look at your mom yeh?' i said, she just nodded. I began to move the small layer of rubble of me, finally freeing one leg, i did the other. My legs seemed ok. My leggings were ripped and you could see a few cuts but that was about it.

'Where is she then?' i asked her, she pointed in the direction and i stood up, took hold of the little girls hand before walking towards where she was pointing we stopped by a women. She was just laying there motionless. I began to feel for a pulse, there wasn't one. I looked back at the little girl who was crying her eyes out. There was nothing i could do she had gone.

'How about we get you out?' i told the little girl. She just nodded instead of walking with her i picked her up and began to walk towards the end of the carriage hoping to find a way out there wasn't one. I sat the girl on the floor, for know we was stuck in here.

'Wait here.' I told her, i was going to go and see if i could help some more people. Our carriage was fairly quite there wasn't much sound. I started on one side and began walking down, stopping and checking peoples pulses there all had no pulses, there was only a few with some sort of pulse. I helped them out the rubble and moved them towards Holly. After checking all of the carriage there was 8 of us in total. They was mainly adults except for Holly and a boy about 12, now all we had to do was wait.

JOEY POV

Not long after i had got a few more people out, emergency services started to turn up. The fire brigade came straight into each carriage and began to help rescue people while the ambulance cry began to help the injured and identify the dead. Even though help was here, i was still determined to find Lauren. Even though the train was now very quite i still had hope she was ok. Moving from the carriage i was in i moved to the next one. Going further towards the back.

'Sir it's not safe for you to be in here.' A fire brigade told me

'I need to find my girlfriend and help anyone i can like i already have been doing.' I said

'Ok well at least will you go back outside and put on a hat.' He said to me, i wasn't going to do as he asked it would just waist time. As he turned away to began searching i made my way past him helping anyone i can. After going through that carriage i had no look. Moving towards the next one i began to move to the carriage that was near the front to the one we was on in hope i could find her. I reached the door it wouldn't open. I began to bang on the door.

LAUREN POV

We were sat there in silence, no one was really saying anything, it was until we heard banging coming from the door opposite.

'Hello anyone in there?' i heard the male shout. I recognised the voice straight away. Joey. i quickly stood up and ran as best as i could across to the other door.

'Joey.' i said a little out of breathe

'Lauren, is that you? Are you ok? Is there anyone else in there with you?' he said

'Erm yer its Lauren, im fine there is about 8 of us that are ok, but a few are alive but have really bad injuries and then the rest are you know.' I told him not wanting to say the last word.

'Ok Lauren i need you all to move away from the door, im going to use the metal pole to break the door.' He told me

'Ok, but hurry Joey. Im not sure how long this carriage is going to hold up.' I told him. We had been hearing crackles and movement of the carriage for a while.

'Ok, I'll get you out i promise i just need you all to move away.' He told me

'Ok we are all way,' i said moving backwards. Then the pole came flying through the door, shattering the small piece of glass.' He then began with the handle, i watched as it fell out, then Joey coming flying through the door pulling me into a hug.

'Time for that later, we need to get everyone out.' I said motioning to the people sat there.

'Ok well let's get the people out that are ok first. You direct them and i will help them though the gap. He told me

'Ok.' I said moving back towards the group, i first directed them all towards the door. Slowly moving them through one at a time. i started off with Holly, i passed her to Joey before he got her out. I then began to help everyone else. Eventually everyone that was able to walk was out. I looked up at the ceiling; it was still rocking you could tell it wasn't going to last long. I moved myself back over to the people, they needed more help there was only a few Joey came back in and picked them up before moving them out. I then made my way back in to check on everyone else. I looked up at the ceiling again the noise was getting even bigger.

'Come on Lo, we need to get out of here. It isn't safe.' Joey told me

'Hang on.' i said moving towards the women, which i knew was Holly's mom. It was then i felt a pulse

'Joey.' i shouted, he came over to me.

'What?' he asked

'She has a pulse, quick help me get the rubble of and get her out.' I told him

'Lo this ceiling is going to collapse any second.' He told me

'Well if we are going to die, at least we did it trying to save someone's life.' i said as i began to move rubble. He did the same eventually the rubble was off, Joey picked her up and we managed to both get out just as the ceiling collapsed.

**Hope that makes up for not posting for a few days?**


	9. Heroes

**Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Im running out of ideas for this story, so it will come to a close soon unless i or you can come up with something. This is my last update till Sunday/Monday. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 9- HEROES

LAUREN POV

Turning back i looked at the wreckage of the train, the cabin we had just been in was completely wrecked, i looked over to see Je with the women we had just pulled out. You could see he was crying.

'Joe?' i asked him

'She is gone again.' He said

'No she can't be.' I said as my own tears fell

'Im sorry Lo, the impact killed her again.' He said, he pulled me into a hug before paramedics came to check us over.

'Check her first please.' I managed to get out

'We need to sort you out too; you have a nasty dash on your head.' The paramedic told me

'Im fine, just help her.' I said back, we moved back a little so we could give them some space; Joey pulled me up, standing up for the first time i could look at the damage. The whole train was on its side. I took a few steps back watching as they tried to help the women, it wasn't working she was gone.

'Im sorry, she is gone.' The paramedic told me

'Where is her daughter?' i asked

'The little girl who also came out of this carriage?' she asked 'She is being checked over, which both of to need to be doing.'

'We will.' I told her, taking Joey's hand as i watched her eye him up and down

'I heard you were quite a bit of a hero, saved quite a few lives.' She told him

'Yer well there was only one main life i wanted to save.' He told her but looking at me. i quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling him away.

'She was checking you out.' I told him

'Well what can i say im a catch.' He replied i hit him across the stomach, him faking his pain 'But you really do need to get your head sorted out'

'Fine come on let's go and find someone.' I said knowing he wouldn't give up

'You do know who did this don't you?' Joey asked

'Who?' i asked

'It would of been that gang, they said they wanted revenge.' He said

'But they wouldn't do something like this would they?' i asked

'They tried to shot me, but didn't care when they hit someone else, they don't care who they hurt as long as they get me.' he told me

'Well that isn't going to happen.' i said before walking up to an ambulance. They said i needed stitches as the cut was deep. Sitting in the ambulance Joey came in too, arriving there i was taken to a ward to get my stitches done, looking around there was people everywhere, nurse and doctors were running round.

The nurse came in giving me an injection me and taking Joey's hand instantly.

'I heard you two were heroes.' She said while putting my stitches in

'I wouldn't go that far.' I replied

'Well i have heard that you were stuck in that cabin and helped everyone out that was alive, and you how many people did you help, you was constantly carrying people out.' She said

'Yer well i was trying to find Lauren but helping as many people as i could along the way.' Joey said

'Yer well that's love isn't it.' She replied

'Yer i guess it is.' We both said looking at each other.

'There we are that is done, now i want you to stay here a couple of hours just so we know you don't have any concussion.' She said before leaving, i turned to face Joey he was looking at me

'I love you.' we both said at the same time, he leaned forward and kissed me.

'Im still going to have to go, maybe it's best you don't come with me.' he said

'No chance we do this together.' I told him

'But i nearly lost you today.' He said

'And i nearly lost you, but we both fort it out and we made our way back to each other, we helped you out. I love you is that not enough.' I said tears in my eyes

'Course it is enough, i just want to protect you.' he said

'And you will be letting me coming with you.' i said back

'Ok, but where are we going to go?' he said

'Oh that's easy.' I said

'If it's that easy tell me.' he said

'Walford, im gojng home.'


	10. Home

**Sorry for the long wait for the update i have been on holiday. Next update after this on Tuesday.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 10- HOME?

LAUREN POV

'Walford, im going home.' I told him

'Wait you want to go home?' he asked me

'Yer there is nowhere else to go? Nothing wrong with that is there?' i asked

'No course not, just didn't think you would want to go home.' He said

'I didn't, but if you are with me then everything should be ok.' I said smiling at him

'Well that is good then isn't it?' He told me, he kissed me before the doctor came in.

'Can i go home?' i asked

'Yes, just be careful there are lots of people outside wanting interviews of you both.' The doctor told us. 'I will leave you too it, just fill out these forms, hand them into reception and you can go.'

'What are we going to do?' Joey asked

'We could give them what they want?' i replied

'It's up to you.' he said back

'But then if we could get out a different way we wouldn't have the hassle.' I said while looking at the window.

'You have to give in your forms though.' He said

'Yer well we just get the nurse in on it.' I replied

'How?' he asked

'Are you really that stupid?' I replied while pressing the buzzer.

'Lauren what are you doing?' he asked

'Just wait and see.' I replied smirking, just as the doctor came in

'Lauren everything ok?' she said

'Yer it's just we don't want to see them, so could you hands in these forms in please.' I said while quickly filling them out.

'Yes, but how are you getting out?' she asked

'Oh we will think of something.' I replied

'Ok well safe journey.' She said before i handed her the forms and she walked out. I got of the bed and began to walk towards the window.

'You are clever aren't you miss Branning.' Joey said

'Or you're just stupid enough not to work it out.' I said back, before opening the window and climbing out. 'You are coming then?'

'Yes.' He said as he appeared by the window.

'So which way is home?' he asked

'Erm, well, how much money do you have?' i asked

'About £20 ish, you?' he asked

'Erm 5 i think.' I said back

'Taxi or tube?' he asked

'Taxi.' I said

`come on then let's go.' He replied taking my hand within his. We made it to the taxi rank that was just outside the hospital, luckily there was quite a few there so we could jump straight in one.

'How much to walford?' i asked the driver

'Erm i would say £15.' He replied back

'Ok.' I said back

'So we going to walford?' he asked

'Yes.' Joey replied, the journey wasn't as far away as it seemed, the hour we expected us to take only seemed to take us half. The driver pulled up outside the queen vic.

'Fancy a drink first?' i asked him, Joey us nodded before we walked inside. the pub was just how i remembered 4 years ago, nothing had really changed Alfie was still behind the bar but with Roxie and you had the same locals.

'Can i have 2cokes please?' I said to Alfie

'Lauren is that you?' he asked 'I remember when you about 10/11.'

'Yer well im not that age anymore.' I said smiling

'I can see, now 2cokes did you say?' he asked, i just nodded. 'How long you here for?' he asked

'A while hopefully, still the same address?' i asked

'Yer but be careful.' He said

'Why?' i asked

'You don't know do you?' he said

'No, im sure going to find out then.' I replied, he just nodded before i paid him for the drinks, sitting down in a booth i saw Joey looking at me

'What?' i asked

'Nothing its just nice to see where you used to live before when you went into care.' He said

'Well am i going to see where you live one day?' i asked back

'If you like.' He said, we heard someone coughing and turned round to see Abi stood there, with Lucy, Whitney and Peter. They had all changed so much

'Hi Abs.' I said

'Yer they well i say they Lucy was cooing over Joey and wanted to know who he was.' She replied, great so Abi has introduced him as my cousin.

'Yer this is Joey.' i said back

'I know.' Abi replied

'Well are you going to let us sit down?' Lucy said

'Yer sorry.' I replied moving closer to Joey. Peter quickly sat next to me and Lucy sat next to Joey.

'So Joey, have a girlfriend?' Lucy asked

'Yer i do actually.' He replied I sat there smiling; he had never called me his girlfriend before.

'So Lauren think we can carry on from where we left off?' Peter said to me

'Er no.' I said back to him

'Why?' he asked 'We are both older now.'

'No Peter, i have a boyfriend ok.' I said back to him. I looked at Abi and by the smile on her face she would want to know everything later. I turned to Joey and watched what was happening

'Well surely you can forget about her.' Lucy said, as she moved in for a kiss. I watched as Joey moved back. My fist clenched.

'Lucy i said i have a girlfriend.' He said t o her.

'Erm Joey don't you think we should go and see my mom?' i asked knowing i needed to get out of here

'Yer.' He replied

'See you soon.' I said

'We need to catch up.' Whitney told me

'Defernatly.' I replied im glad i still had my bond with Whitney we seemed to click still after all these years apart.

'And Lauren we going to catch up?' Peter asked

'Erm maybe.' I said needing to get out of of there. Walking through the gardens towards the house we both stayed silent before bursting out laughing.

'I like the side of jealous Lauren.' He told me

'Do you now' I replied

'Yer, maybe i should get girls throwing themselves at me more often.' He replied as i slapped him arm. We walked into the house; it was silent at first until you could hear shouting from the kitchen.

'Well i can tell im home.'


	11. Nothings Changed

**Thank you for the reviews, next update will be on Thursday, this isn't the best chapter, so let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 11- NOTHINGS CHANGED

LAUREN POV

Standing in the door way, i dropped my bags on the floor and looked at Joey he just gave me a sympathetic smile, i gave him a small smile back, before walking forward. I slowly made it to the kitchen door, pulling down the handle i opened the door and walked in everyone stopping when they saw me.

'Lauren.' My mom said before walking over and pulling me into a hug.

'Mom.' I said back as she pulled me out of a hug, i took a step back and looked around there was my dad and another women with a baby.

'Dad.' I said to him, i hadn't seen him since i ran him over, although we had made up i still felt bad because of everything.

'Lauren.' He said moving over and pulling me into a hug. After he pulled away, i looked at him and towards the women.

'So what are you doing here?' my mom asked suddenly changing the subject, i had completely forgot Joey was still stood in the hallway.

'Hopefully we can stay.' I said

'We?' she asked

'Yer me and Joey.' i said motioning Joey to come in

'Who is this?' my dad demanded, i know Joey looks a lot older than me but there is only a year and a bit.

'This is Joey, my cousin and your nephew.' I said i hated saying the word cousin but if i said boyfriend it would spread questioning and i weren't sure if that was what i was?

'So you are uncle Derek's son?' my dad asked

'Unfortunately.' He replied 'You must be Uncle Max.' I said moving my hand forward to shake which he took.

'So how come you want to stay?' my mom asked, my eyes had once again diverted so they were on this women, i quickly moved them back to my mom, why is it she didn't want me looking at her?

'Because it wasn't working out at the home, and me and Joey needed to get away and im 16 and he is 17, and who is this women.' I asked

'Oh ok, well if you want to off course you can stay here.' She said, obviously avoiding my question.

'You didn't answer my question?' i asked her

'Sorry darling what was it?' she said

'Who is this woman.' I said pointing to her

'This Lauren, this is your dad's wife, and that baby's is your step sister.' She replied, i stood there shocked

'His wife.' I managed to get out, i was trying not to let my anger take over.

'Yer im Kristy, heard a lot about you.' she said moving her hand out which i quickly didn't accept.

'Yer im Kristy, heard a lot about you.' i mumbled

'Lauren.' I heard my dad say

'What dad nothing has changed, first it was Stacey, the affair you had with your sons wife, and then there was everyone else's dad don't worry Abi keeps me up to date with all your little antics. It's just affair after affair after affair. When it is going to stop, i mean now your married does that mean it is going to stop now, i don't think so. Kristy is just another person and when it goes wrong like a baby you always come running back to mom and mom always takes you back.' I said my anger taking over me

'You have been speaking to Abi?' my mom asked, ignoring my little outburst probably knowing it was true.

'Yes we have been meeting up loads.' I said sill looking at Kristy

'So you been up to anything nice?' my mom asked

'yer so much fun in a home, i mean me and Joey was in that train that exploded and we were the ones that saved peoples life, so i would say i have been up to a lot.' I said still looking at Kristy

'What are you doing here?' i asked her

'Come to win your dad back, i mean as soon as he knew he had another child he would come running back.' She said

'Oh you did, did you?' i asked sarcastically

'Yer i mean, everything was just perfect and he married me and then he told me he was going to be with me forever.' She said, stood there smirking, i moved forward and slapped her across the face.

'Stay away from my family.' I shouted to her before turning to my dad.

'Nothing changes dad, nothing ever changes, you wreck everything, you always have to ruin something don't you dad and Abi tells me all the time, i give up i have only been back 5 minutes and already you are ruining things.' I shouted before running out.


	12. Drama free day?

**Ok, lots of you wanted me to carry on, but im not feeling this story. There will be 4 chapters left, with a little bit of drama to come. Sorry it is ending so soon. **

**Please review. R&R**

CHAPTER 12- DRAMA FREE DAY?

LAUREN POV

After the argument from yesterday i really wasn't in the mood for anymore dramas. I woke up the next morning back in my old bedroom. Sitting up i noticed Abi not there, i moved my quilt and pulled my large jumper over me before making my way downstairs, seeing everyone eating breakfast

'Morning.' I said walking in a flicking on the kettle.

'Morning.' Everyone replied

'Coffee? Tea?' i asked, everyone said no besides Joey and Abi. Placing the cups down in front of them everyone looked at me.

'What?' i asked them, taking a sip of my coffee

'Just you seem happy after what happened yesterday.' My mom said

'Yer well can this family have one day where it is just drama free?' i asked

'Course we can darling, we can have many.' She replied

'Let's see about that.' I said taking a piece of toast and going to walk away.

'Lauren wait a second.' She said back

'what?' i asked

'Well if you are staying around your 17th birthday is soon, maybe we could all do something?' she asked me

'Yer maybe.' I replied before walking away. There was a knock at the door. 'I'll get it.' I opened the door to dad

'Great.' I mumbled

'Look Lauren im not hear for anymore arguments, i just want to talk.' He said

'How many times have i heard that?' I said back

'Lauren you have lived in care for 4 years how would you know.' He said back

'Dad, why was i in care?' i shouted

'Try running your dad over.' He said back

'Exactly and sometimes i wish i did a much worse job.' I shouted back

'Lauren.' My dad shouted

'What, you wreck everything if you had died we wouldn't of had these problems, you wouldn't have had loads of affairs, and broke moms heart loads of times. Im scared of falling in love in case they do exactly the same to me as you have done to mom.' I said as tears began to fall

'Oh Lauren come here.' He said going to pull me into a hug

'NO!' i snapped pulling away. 'You can't think that you can just pull me into a hug and everything will be ok.

'Lauren come on.' he said

'No, now if you don't mind. I want to go out.' I said going to walk past

'Where?' he asked

'Just for a walk, it's not a crime.' I snapped back before walking down the steps

'Lauren you are still in your pyjamas.' He shouted to me

'I don't care.' I shouted back, i began to walk to the park where i used to take Harry.

JOEY POV

We had all heard all the shouting and screaming, then it went silence again. I walked to the front door to see Max still stood there.

'Did Lauren just go out?' i asked him

'Yer.' He replied, i began to walk out the door 'I'd leave her if i was you.'

'I know what she would want,' i replied back

'Im here dad and im telling you she would want space.' He said back

'Well i have known Lauren more these last few months, so excuse me.' i said pushing past him and walking out the door. I knew exactly where Lauren was.

LAUREN POV

I was sat on the bench when i saw Joe coming towards me, i knew it wouldn't be long before he followed me but im so glad he did.

'Are you ok?' he asked me as he sat down next to me

'Why can't we just have one day when there is no drama, no arguments or fights.' I said to him

'Think of all the days we had when there was no arguments or fights.' He said to me

'Yer but that is different, that's me and you. Look at our family. You have only been in that house 2 days and look at all the arguments that have happened.' I said to him

'Yer our family may be messed up, but you know you always have me.' he said to me

'And you'll always have me, we don't need anyone else do we?' i said to him

'As long as have each other then everything will be ok.' He said

'Exactly,' i replied

'Now shall we go back?' he asked motioning me and my pyjamas

'You don't like my pyjamas?' i asked

'Oh i defernatly love your pyjamas but i dont think they are the best clothes to be wearing in the day in the middle of June.' He said to me

'Ok, as long as you promise we are going to have a drama free day for once?' i asked

'Promise.'


	13. Twins

**Thank you for the reviews. Next chapter for you. im sorry its only small, but only two chapters left after this one.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 13- TWINS

LAUREN POV

Me and Joey had been back now for 3motnhs, still no one knew about us. It was good going around in secret, no one was getting suspicious, sometimes it was just the two of us and it was perfect.

Walking through the day on autumn morning, i felt the breeze around me, it was so nice even if it was October. I began to walk down the market i had promised my mom i would pick up some things for her. As i walked i put in my music taking me away from the world. That was until i walked into someone.

'Watch where you are going.' I said not looking up

'Shouldn't it be the other way round.' He said

'Peter.' I said looking up

'Alright Lo.' He said pulling me into a hug, i quickly pulled apart

'Look i have to get going.' I said

'Why?' he asked

'Just in a rush, promised i would get some things for my mom.' I said

'Yer well you can catch up with your old boyfriend cant you?' he asked

I scoffed at his choice of words 'I was 12 when i was with you.' i said to him

'Right well, i want to catch up, we have a lot of making up to do and i have a lot of winning round to do, to make sure i get you back.' He said winking at me, i quickly turned away and began to walk.

JOEY POV

Lauren had gone to get some stuff for her mom, i said i would go and help but Tanya was getting suspicious. So i thought i would leave it and go to the cafe for breakfast hoping to avoid Lucy, after our first minute, she wanted to be glued to me every second. Great there she was standing behind the counter.

'Hey.' She said cheerfully.

'Alright.' I said back

'Tea and a breakfast please.' I said

'sure.' She said, i was about to give her, her money. 'No its on me.'

'I can pay for food you know.' I said leaving the money on the counter before going and sitting down pulling out the phone.

*Joey to Lauren*

Hey babe in the cafe if you want to come when your done. J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Yer might just do that.' L x

*Joey to Lauren*

That's good babe, see you soon. J x

'Who are you texting?' i heard making me jump from behind and locking my phone

'Girlfriend.' I said to her, watching her facial expression

'You have a girlfriend?' she asked

'Yep, have been with her for about 4 months.' I said smiling picturing Lauren

'Oh right, here is your food.' She said slamming it down on the side

'Great service.' I muttered

'Look im sure your girlfriend want mind someone else i mean no one has ever seen her.' She said to me

'Oh you have defernatly.' I bit back laughing before she scoffed and walked away.

I finished my food, Lauren said she didn't have time to come and see me, said she had to do something for collage. i finished my course last year, so now it was down to Lauren to shine her magic at collage.

LAUREN POV

It was now the end of the day and as we got closer to winter, it was getting dark earlier. Walking along the path with Joey i watched as Joey pulled me down an alley way.

'What are you doing mr?' i asked him

'Well i haven't kissed my girlfriend all day.' He said to me

'I love it when you call me girlfriend.' I said to him

'Do you now.' He said before crushing his lips onto me. We only stopped when we saw a flash come on us, slowly moving apart we saw who was there.

We had been caught by the worse people possible.


	14. Setting the record

**Last chapter will be on Wednesday or Thursday thank you for the reviews and support throughout this story and sorry i had to end it so soon.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 14- SETTING THE RECORD

LAUREN POV

I stood there motionless, i couldn't move i tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

'So this is your girlfriend?' Lucy asked

'And he is the reason you don't want to get back with me?' Peter asked

'I would of never got with you.' we both replied in unison

'You too are disgusting.' Lucy said

'And how would you know.' I snapped back

'Because you are both cousins.' She replied

'They are?' Peter asked

'Yes and they are in a relationship that is disgusting.' Lucy said again

'Lucy you don't know anything.' I said back to him

'I know enough.' She said

'I have only been back living here for 3months after coming out of care after 4 years.' I said back

'It was your own fault you ended up in care.' She said to me

'Yer i admit it was but i have changed now.' I said to her

'Yer to having sex with your cousin.' She said back

'Alight girls calm down.' Peter said

'Calm down, i don't know how you can be calm about this the only reason you came back was to get the girl you love.' Lucy snapped to him

'Look let's just answer one thing are you going to tell anyone?' Joey asked

'What does it have to do with you what i choose?' She said to him

'Look you have no proof anyone could think you was lying again.' I said to her

'Oh so i didn't get a picture then and i have Peter as a witness, and lots more if you want me to get some more.' She said while looking round

'There is no one out at this time.' I said back to her

'I could make some people out now.' She said back

'And why would you do that.' I said

'Because Lauren always likes to cause a drama and this is the perfect time, to get my own back.' She said

'Own back on what?' i asked slightly confused

'The fact that you took Joey off me and you were with my brother when you knew how i felt about it.' She said back

I had to laugh at this 'Are you really that perfectic? I took Joey off you, he was never yours in the first place, and i was 12 Lucy.' I snapped back at her

'He would have been mine if you weren't here.' She said

'If i wasn't here nor would Joey.' i said to her

'Lucy i would never get with you.' Joey stepped in

'Oh so he finally speaks.' Peter said

'Shut up Peter, don't try and act all hard now.' I snapped to him

'Its fine Lauren, i mean he is the twin of Lucy i sure he doesn't have much to him.' Joey said to me

'Oh don't worry they don't.' I said back. 'How about a kebab?'

'Mmmm yer sounds good babe.' He said taking my hand and began to walk away. We were just about to walk past Lucy and Peter when they stopped us

'What?' i asked them

'You think you could just leave it there.' She said

'Erm looks like it doesn't it.' I said back to her

'Well there isn't happening where i am.' She said

'Look you selfish cow.' I snapped pushing her up the wall 'Me and Joey are for keeps so that is something you are going to have to deal with, got a problem with it i don't care, go and tell the world if you want, i love Joey. Nothing is going to change that.' I said to her. I watched her facial expression change to anger. I let go off her and moved back towards Joey watching as she came hurtling towards me, i was ready for her. Well i was until i felt myself being pulled to the side and someone go flying past.

I looked up and watched as Joey was now sat on the floor a cut on her head.

'You will pay for that.' She said to me

'Oh will i, the thing is there is nothing for me to pay for, you did it yourself.' I shouted back, im surprised i hadn't lost my voice yet.

'No Lauren you did it by sleeping with your cousin.' She said back

'Look girls both of you be quite.' Joey snapped, we both just looked at him.

'Actually i have a proposition.' She said

'What?' i asked

'You and Joey have one night stand of passion with me and Peter and we leave it.' She said smirking

'No way.' We both said together

'That is your choice.' She said

'Well tell everyone; because i would rather you would do that than having to sleep with you.' Joey said

'And why would i want to sleep with Peter.' I said

'Maybe because you are sleeping with your cousin.' She said

'Yes but Lucy i love him.' I said

'And do you love him Joey?' i heard a voice say, i turned round to see Abi stood there

'Yer course i do Abs.' Joey said to her.

'Well i don't see what the problem is then.' Abi said

'You are ok with this?' Lucy asked

'Yer course i am, as her sister i have seen how happy she is.' Abi replied, god i loved my sister.

'Well you are disgusting for thinking it.' Lucy replied

'Don't talk about me like that.' She charged forward and grabbed Lucy hair before pulling her up, she looked at her in the eye before giving her one hard slap across the cheek.

'She is defernatly a Branning.' I muttered to Joey

'Now you don't say a word ok.' Abi shouted to her 'Or there will be more than just a slap.' I watched as Lucy slowly nodded before turning away and walking.

'Well that certainly told her.'


	15. Perfect

**Thank you for the reviews and response from this story. This is the last chapter im afraid. Long chapter for you, i hope you have enjoyed this story.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 15- PERFECT

LAUREN POV

After the situation with Lucy, things had calmed down a lot the past week. We hadn't really seen her, she was probably crying from the scratch Abi gave her when she slapped her.

'So you ready to go?' i asked Joey as he sat on the sofa playing Xbox with Oscar. 'Earth to Joey?' i said as he ignored me, his eyes wouldn't move from the TV. If talking to him didn't work, then maybe i should try a more direct approach. I walked into the kitchen picking up a glass of water, before walking back through. I stood behind him before pouring the water all over his head.

'What was that for?' He demanded, i tried to hide the smirk, but it wasn't working.

'That's what you get for not listening.' I said back

'Did you not see me nod?' He asked

'You mean nodding to Oscar when he asked for another game.' I said to him

'Im going to have to have a shower now.' He said

'Aww what a shame.' I replied innocently back

'You will pay for that.' He said

'Oh will i.' I mocked. I watched as he gave me a smirk before walking up the stairs. 30minutes later he returned back into the living room

'Finally ready?' i asked

'You take longer than me.' he snapped back

'Yer, Yer sure.' I said back

'Right you ready to go and see Harry?' he asked me

'Yes.' I replied happily, i hadn't seen Harry for 4months now so i couldn't wait to see him and how much he had grown, today was his first birthday, so we had to make it special for him.

'You got your keys?' i asked him, Joey had passed his test last month; he brought a car off my dad, the place where he works now. I suppose me and dad get on better now, i still hate Kristy but she had just my step brother, so i suppose i have to speak to her in some way.

'Yer now come on.' he said, he said tugging my hands down the steps.

'Alright slow down.' I said, i was finding it quite difficult to be pulled down the stairs in my heels. Probably wasn't the best idea.

'Well if you didn't where such big heels we wouldn't have this problem.' He said as we reached the bottom stop

'Yer well if you didn't pull me, we wouldn't have this problem.' I said back getting into the car

'Yer course.' He said back

'Just shut up and drive.' I snapped back. We drove the 30miles over to the house. I felt so weird being back knowing that i know longer live there, there was a problem at first with me moving out but it all got sorted.

'You ok?' Joey asked me

'Yer just seems weird being back.' I said

'Yer but we are going to celebrate Harry's first birthday.' He said

'I know.' I said smiling at him. 'Come on.' we both got out of the car and made our way in with our present. We weren't sure what to get him so we got him some clothes and one of those things that help you to walk, but Joey kept saying that there is one present that he is going to love forever, but he won't tell me what it is.

'Hey'. I said to Tracey as she came up to us, because we no longer lived there we had to book appointments and sign in, well that's what Joey said.

'Hello Lov, hey Joey.' she replied while passing us the paper, we quickly filled them in; i could tell we were both desperate to see Harry. Even though Joey had only known him a month and a bit, you could tell he cared a lot about him

'Hey little man.' I said as i walked over to him, he was so much bigger. He had lots of brown hair, and was very active. Even with him just walking towards him he was crawling everywhere. I watched as he stopped and caught my eye, i watched as his eyes lit up. He opened up his arms waiting for him to pick me up. I couldn't believe after all this time he still remembered who i was.

'Happy birthday.' I said to him even though he wouldn't understand me. Aren't you getting big.' I then said

'Im just going the toilet.' Joey said, he had been acting weird with me for the last few weeks, he would have to be somewhere or always taking phone calls in private.

JOEY POV

I left Lauren with Harry. I loved the connection they both had, instead of going to the toilet; i walked over to the office knocking on the door.

'Come in.' she said, i opened the door and walked. 'Joey.'

'Hi Trace, is everything still on?' i asked her

'Yep everything has gone through it is all complete now.' She said

'So it is good news?' i asked

'Yep he is all yours.' She said

'Thank you so much.' I replied.

LAUREN POV

Considering Joey was only meant to be going to the toilet he was taking a long time. It was a couple more minutes before he came back in.

'What took you so long?' i asked him

'Erm was speaking to Tracey, we have to go now.' He said to me

'What already? I wanted to take him to the park.' I said to him

'Yer you can.' He said, hold on he wasn't making sense here.

'Joey what is going on, you are having these private meetings, phone calls and take forever to go to the toilet. Then say we have to go but then say we can go to the park, explain please.' I said

'Well when we get home you can take him to the park.' He said back

'What are you going on about?' i asked, getting annoyed how he wouldn't just tell me

'Look read this then.' He said handing me a piece of paper, i put Harry on the floor and snatched the paper off him. My eyes scanned over the letter.

Mr Joey Branning, you are now legal career of Harry James Higbert. You are to take full responsibility of him. Congratulations.

'Are you being serous?' i asked shocked

'Yep, you can apply for the other half of the rights when you are 18.' He said to me

'You have fostered Harry?' i asked still shocked

'Well me for now, eventually it will be us.' He said back

'Ahhhh.' I screamed

'Shh.' He said

'But what about my mom, we can't just bring a baby back?' i asked him

'Oh don't worry about it, she was in with it too, but it did mean i had to tell her about us too.' He replied, did he really just say he had told my mom about us?

'You did what?' i asked annoyed 'What did she say?'

'That she already knew, she knew from as soon as we walked in the door. She is happy for us both.' He said back

'She never said that.' I said to him

'Oh yes she did.' He told me

'So we get to take Harry home today?' i asked him

'Yep, the forms you signed were your permission or something. You will get some forms when you are 18 so you get have the parent rights or something, and i get the other half.' He said

'I love you so much.' I said to him

'Im glad you do because i love you too.' He said

'Shall we take him home?' i asked

'Yer come on, the stuff is already in the car.' He said. i picked up Harry and said goodbye to everyone, i couldn't believe what Joey had done. Was i in a dream?

Walking up the steps to the house, it felt weird with Harry being with me, i was going to bring him up the rest of my life with Joe. We walked into the house and everywhere was silent.

'Hello?' i said, there was no reply

'Hello, i have someone you might want to meet.' I said

'Sorry darling, in the living room.' My mom replied, i walked into the living room, it was all quite and the lights were off. 'Mom where are you? Why are you in the dark?' i got no response so i flicked on the light, to see everyone jump up and give me a heart attack.

I turned to Joey. 'Did you know about that?' i asked

'Nop nothing, im just as shocked as you.' he replied

'Come on then, let me have a hold.' My mom said

'You did this?' i asked her, while passing her Harry.

'Yer with a little help from Abi and everyone.' She said. 'Aren't you gorgeous?' She said cooing over Harry

'He certainly is.' I replied

'You are ok with me and Joey?' i asked after a few minutes

'Everyone in this room is happy for you, you love each other and i knew there was something going on from day one, im so proud of you darling.' She said

'Thank you mom.' I replied. We enjoyed the party, i wasn't sure if it was for me and Joey, a happy birthday for Harry or a welcome home for him. But whatever it was it was perfect. Mom was right everyone was so happy for us, and everyone loved Harry. Even Joey sister Alice turned up so it was nice to meet her for a change.

'Babe come here.' Joey called to me

'Yer.' I replied

'Come with me.' he said, he had Harry in his arms, he looked so perfect in his arms. We walked up the stairs and stopped outside our room.

'Close your eyes.' He said

'Are you serous Joe?' i asked him

'Yep, now do it.' He said, i sighed before closing my eyes, i watched as he directed me into my room before stopping. 'Open.' He said. i looked around the room, it was now painted White, there was a part of the room that was blue, with writing above saying Harry. There was now a double bed and it was full of toys.

'So what do you think?' he asked me

I turned round to face them 'It is perfect, but how did you do it?' i asked him

'Well i have my ways, your mom has helped me a lot, eventually when you are 18 we can buy our own house, but for now this is our room.' He said to me

'Thank you.' i said leaning up a kissing him.

'Just us 3 now babe.' He said to me

'Yer just the 3 of us, its perfect.' I said

And it was, my hard life, is now my easiest life and its all down to the two most important people in my life and i couldn't be happier.


End file.
